Stardust is Unbreakable 2
by Riton226
Summary: Just a small continuation of my Stardust is Unbreakable. Not very big in story wise, but It is going to lend itself to the next part I'm working on which will be much better than these two stories, and is going to span an entire part then just fractions of parts.


Part Ⅱ

 _This is a time skip from the last part to the ending of Diamond is Unbreakable, so please make sure you're caught up so you don't get any spoilers. This is also just a little bit of filler since my new part is going to be a lot longer than the one before this and including this one._

Kakyoin's P.O. V

"I'm gonna press it!" Yoshikage Kira yells as he struggles to lift his hand. _Killer Queen_ was hovering behind him as he attempts to active _Bites the Dust_.

"KIRA!" I yell. He looks at me and anticipates a response. I did not give him what he wanted however. Kira is a narcissistic, selfish, and demeaning to his victims. Whenever Kira was struggling to activate _Bites the Dust_ I had wrapped my _Hierophant Green_ around him, and especially his fingers. I retracted my stand causing his fingers to rip off in the process. Everyone around him was horrified at the sight of his fingers ripping off, but without them he couldn't trigger _Bites the Dust_.

"Emerald… SPLASH!" I yell as I summon _Hierophant Green_. The diamond shaped emeralds head towards Kira, and his eyes widen.

Jotaro's P.O. V

"Star Platinum: The World!" I yell.

"Time has been stopped." I walk towards Kakyoins' _Emerald Splash_. I arrange the emeralds to point straight at Yoshikage Kira, so that all his emeralds would hit Kira.

"Kakyoin, you truly are an intelligent person."

"Time begins to resume."

Kakyoin's P.O. V

All my emeralds start accelerating towards Kira. I smirk as I knew it was Jotaro. Kira flew backwards from my emerald splash. I hear from one of the ambulance workers.

"Stop! Stop!" they yell. There was an ambulance heading towards Kira. He is laying down so his head will be crushed! I see his neck snap, his hair rip, his scalp rip off. Finally, his skull is crushed. It was a horrifying sight, but the only reaction from Rohan, Josuke, Jotaro, Okuyasu, Koichi, and Hayato was just a disgusted look. We all knew that Kira deserved every bit of what he had gotten. I saw some bystanders throw up and gag. Hayato was a strong child. He had known his dad was dead for quite a while, but he was unable to cry, and when you're living with a murderer you don't have time. Hayato is going to need help after this; someone to talk to since no one would believe him, and Kosaku Kawajiri is dead; along with Yoshikage Kira.

I see two people rush towards Josuke.

"Are you alright sir?!" I almost burst out laughing, but with the seriousness of the situation I can't. These people just asked Josuke if he is alright even though he has a stick rammed through his leg! After this we are taken in for questioning. We managed to get representatives of the Speedwagon Foundation to clear up the situation. It was all nice until I realized, I have nowhere to go. My family probably thinks I'm dead, and I haven't seen Avdol, Polnareff, or Iggy, and Joseph seems too have become senile. Whenever Jotaro gets out of the police building I ask him

"So whatever happened to Iggy, Avdol, and Polnareff?" I see him tilt his hat. He spoke in a slow and calm voice.

¨Iggy and Avdol have been dead, Vanilla Ice… that bastard. Joseph, Polnareff, and I are the only survivors, and for a long time I thought you were dead too.¨ Jotaro was now completely covering his eyes with his hat. Jotaro continued talking.  
¨Kakyoin, we had the Speedwagon Foundation retrieve your corpse.¨ I could see that Jotaro was obviously emotional over this. Jotaro continued

¨Just a day before you showed up I got a call saying that your grave had been dug up and there was nobody. After I got rid of Kira I swore I was going to find your grave robbers and beat the living shit out of them. But then you showed up out of nowhere. I thought that you were the work of an enemy stand user. And then I-¨

¨Jotaro!" I interrupt him. "You can stop now… I understand." Jotaro stood up and grabbed something from his coat. It was a pair of sunglasses that I recognized. Along with Cherry Earrings.

¨These are yours¨ Jotaro said. He handed my old sunglasses and earrings to me. I can't believe that Jotaro kept those for all these years! We parted ways. I decided I'm going back to my hometown. I don't know how I'm going to explain this to my parents, but I know I'm gonna have to or else I'm homeless for quite a while. I hitch the nearest cab and tell the taxi driver to take me to my hometown. Josuke, Koichi, Okuyasu, Yukako, and Tonio, it truly has been a bizarre time I spent with you all, but every bit of it was wonderful. Goodbye Morioh.

*End*


End file.
